Twilight Nightmares
by slytherin9127
Summary: Anna is running for her life against a monster that simply will not quit until he has her fully and completely. Please leave reviews. They make me smile :)
1. Cage of claws

Her breath hitched in her throat as the overwhelming feeling of dread flooded through every nerve of her body. There was no amount of training that could have prepared her for this. No amount of skills that she obtained throughout the years of hunting that could help her now.

She was his prey, and her defenses were vastly limited. She needed a place to hide. She needed some amount of cover to disappear for just a few moments; but, _'where?!'_

She heard HIM before she saw him. Heard the wing beats above the tree tops, the screeches emitting from his demonic throat. He was trying to locate her, like a bat after an insect. That's all she was right? Food for this creature of hell.

' _What do I do, what do I do?'_ She frantically looked about her for some place to run to, she knew there was a creek nearby that had caves… _'Hide, I have to hide.'_

There wasn't enough time to hide though. There wasn't enough time for the safety of shelter, as even in the dark; darkness would not shroud her from the eyes of this beast.

Her heart pounded quicker in her chest, she could hear the blood thrumming in her ears as she careened for the caves. It was still her better option, to try and hide, because the other option was capture, or worse.

She swallowed a scream that was building in her for several moments previously; her breath was ragged as she just barely made out an opening of a cave in the thicket of some trees.

The screech was closer now when it sounded, pushing her to run harder, to move faster. She dodged under the brush, hoping to make him lose sight of her in under the canopy of the trees. Right now, that was her only cover.

She halted though, when she saw that just before the caves, the canopy opened, and she would be spotted by his eyes in mere seconds. If she wanted to remain covered, she would have to risk taking the longer route, away from the cave just to follow the perimeter that enveloped the clearing. Now the scream turned to one of sheer frustration. She had little choice. Either risk being seen and caught, or risk staying out in the forest longer; which would no doubt, lead her to being caught.

She opted for the more dangerous route; risk being seen. She held her breath, waiting until she heard him sweep through the canopy, it sounded as if he got caught?

She didn't dare to look back as she bolted into the clearing. It was about 200 yards to the cave, she could make it. _'I have to make it!'_ her mind screamed at her.

Why couldn't this just be a dream? Why was this her life now, how was this deserved?

100 yards to the cave.

She heard the crashing through the tree tops, the unholy screech of the monster himself, and felt his eyes upon her back.

50 yards.

The wing beats grew louder and faster with each step she took. She had to make it, she couldn't let this thing catch her.

She felt tears of both frustration and fear spring forth in her eyes. She couldn't fathom what this thing wanted with her. For the past month, it has been a constant game of cat and mouse. She was the mouse though. To be caught in his grasp… in his teeth. She felt her body shudder with the fear that was soon to paralyze her if she didn't keep moving.

10 paces.

She was so close, she could see the mouth of the cave yawning open, waiting to devour her. To her relief, it was a smaller opening, meaning this beast could not follow her through without changing back. He could not enter as easily as her.

She dove. Hope breached her fear as she neared the opening, hurtling her body forward. She would make it, she would be safe for a short moment, enough to find another escape route. He would not capture her today, she was determined in this notion.

He saw her dive towards the cave and knew he would not be able to follow her in. He had to catch her now or he would lose his chance. He screeched loudly, smelling her fear escalade within her. She knew he was a breath away. She knew she had a slim chance on escaping, and he would not allow it.

He smiled a fanged grin as he flashed through the sky, disappearing and reappearing in front of the cave, still smiling as the dark-haired beauty came crashing towards him, straight into his arms.

He smiled as her eyes widened in the horror that was now right in front of her. The mouse was caught just right outside its hole, and the cat would not let it go. Not this time.


	2. Awakening

She felt his claws dig into her as he pulled her full against his body. Her tiny form enveloped against the largeness that was his demonic one.

She thrashed against him, kicking, screaming and clawing, trying to get out of his grasp at any cost. She could not let him take her, she could not let this happen like so many of her family before her.

She only then noticed that he had transformed back to his human form, which did nothing for her nerves. Something about this monster in human skin made her skin crawl even more. She struggled harder now, determined to break free.

He laughed as he just clung onto her, tighter now. She could have sworn she could feel her bones groaning in protest; the pressure he was now applying. She screamed, more out of frustration now then in fear.

"My dear," he chuckled as he let her regain her footing, but still not letting go, "I would recommend you settle down so that we may speak like civilized people."

"Civilized people!" she spat angrily as she continued to struggle. "You're not. Even. A. Person." She said through gritted teeth as she now used her feet to try and push off his chest to rip away from his grasp.

"Anna," he cooed, "come now. Must we use such harsh words? Feelings are so fragile after all."

"That's not all that is fragile," she hissed as she kicked against his groin, making him instantly lose his hold on her and double over in pain.

"Ooof," she groaned as she fell onto the ground unceremoniously but moved backwards, kicking away from him. She needed distance from this "thing" that was standing before her.

"That," he hissed as glared at her; his eyes cobalt blue, "was not kind my little princess."

She glared back as she rose to her feet, drawing her sword from it's sheath. "Kindness is reserved for people, not monsters."

He smirked as he straightened, stepping towards her as she stepped back. "Stay back!" she brandished her sword in front of him, aiming towards his heart.

"That toy of yours will do nothing to me and you know that better than anyone else my dear." He took another step forward as Anna took yet another step back.

"I mean it, Dracula, stay away from me!" Annas temper was flaring now. She had just been chased around the entirety of the forest; she was in no mood for games or for intimidation.

Dracula loved to play games with Anna however, as he could never grow tired of the human in front of him.

His eyes glowed brighter as he quickly flashed right in front of her, Annas' sword tip now digging into his chest slightly.

"What now Princess?" He mocked, stepping further into the sharp tip of the blade, not flinching as it cut through the fabric of his coat and into his skin. "I believe I told you, that blade will not hurt me the way you want it to."

Anna glowered at the vampire, wanting nothing more than to be far away from him. He was too close for comfort.

Dracula saw the flash of the sword and felt the blade cut. He howled in pain as the blade ripped across his face, directly through both his eyes rendering him temporarily blinded. Blood was pouring from his face and into his hands.

Anna bolted however, not wishing to wait for him to heal. No doubt he was beyond infuriated with her. _'Serves him right'_ she reconciled herself as she ran back into the dense forest, back to the clearing where she had left her horse. If she could just make it there, her horse could outrun the vampire that no doubt wanted to kill her now.

She was scared now, more than she was earlier. If he caught her now, she would be torn to shreds by his own hands if he got a hold of her.

She kept running, not failing to notice the howling had ceased. He was healed.

"ANNA," a voice boomed from above, "Running will not help you now."

The voice chilled her to the bone and tears began to run down her face. The fear now made her sick but she pushed to keep running, doing her best to stay out of his reach.

She looked up to see a shadow sweep over her and away.

She wasn't sure if it was luck, that he had not sensed her below. She slowed down, not wanting to draw attention back to herself in case he circled back. Caution was now her only ally as she weaved precariously through the woods, being mindful of the twigs that could potentially alert Dracula to her presence.

She was close to the edge of the forest, her horse should be posted right after the entrance. She was so close to freedom now.

Anna listened for his wings, or some indication that he was near, but was met with only silence. An unsettling feeling washed over her now, and sunk deep into her bones. There wasn't a sound anywhere, not even the wind.

 _'Something isn't right… where is he?'_ she thought frantically, searching the cloudy sky for a shadow. Her instincts were telling her to stay put. It was a death wish to try to leave right now.

Her mind however, was always her greatest enemy, it roared at her to keep moving. Anywhere was but here was a better place to be.

She took a deep breath and bolted towards where her horse would be waiting. All she had to do is untie him and they could race back to the safety of her manor.

She spotted her horse, lying down by the opening. As she neared though, the uneasiness grew. Her horse had yet to stir or register her approach. In fact, it made no movements at all.

Finally reaching her horse, she ran to the front to awaken it, only to jump back and scream.

Its throat was ripped open, its eyes wide open in panic with its tongue lolling from its slackened mouth.

"No," she gasped, staring at the black creature before her. Her beautiful steed, now dead, lying in a pool of it's own blood. "No. Please."

"Can't have you leaving so soon my dear." Dracula drawled as he leaned against a tree, smirking.

Anna screamed. Rage beyond her understanding coursed through her as she hurtled herself, knife drawn, at the lord of vampires.

He laughed as he opened his arms wide, welcoming her, baiting her.

She met his embrace with a knife to his chest. He didn't so much as flinch as he grabbed her wrist, making her release her hold on handle, causing her to groan in agony under his grip.

She swung her left fist to try and connect it to his temple, but he caught that wrist as well. She pulled against the iron like grasp but knew better. There was no way she could break free.

Dracula smiled knowingly as he placed her tiny wrists into one hand and dragged her struggling body closer to him as he leaned into her; his breath caressing her neck.

"I'm not going to hurt you Princess," he shifted to stand straight in front of her, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones, "relax now."

Anna knew she should have looked away, knew not to gaze into his eyes so willingly. She couldn't turn away from him however as he cupped her chin with his free hand.

"Don't be scared Princess, I could never hurt you," he crooned. "You look so intoxicating when you're scared."

Annas heart now leapt to her throat as she wrenched her chin from his grasp. She would not let him see her fear, she would not let him win so easily.

 _'I'm a Valerious, I am not afraid,'_ She seethed as she yanked once more against his grasp and heard him chuckle as he let go, causing her to stumble back just a bit.

"Tell me, Anna."

Anna shivered as her name came from his lips. It sounded so foreign to her.

"Tell me, where are you going to run to? Your steed is dead, your weapons don't work, and night time is coming." Dracula grinned, his white teeth glinting.

"What do you want, Dracula!" Anna said through clenched teeth. Her fear had ebbed into uneasiness as she quickly took in her surroundings.

"I want to end this fighting Princess. I want to introduce to you, an idea. I just need you to listen to me."

Anna stood rigid with contempt for the creature before her.

"Perhaps," she hissed, "you should have thought of that before killing my horse!"

Dracula waved off the comment as he began to pace before her, placing his hands behind his back. Anna didn't dare to look anywhere else as he walked the forest floor.

"That can be fixed." He assured.

"You killed the horse. Aside from raising it to join your army of undead, I don't see how it "can be fixed,"" Anna was now spitting with anger. That was her favorite horse, and Dracula had just butchered it with no hesitation, and for what? To make a deal with her?

Dracula stopped his pacing to turn to the fuming princess, and frowned slightly, as if he were caught in another thought.

He shook his head, clearing whatever it was that engulfed his focus, and zeroed in on Anna once more.

"I do not wish to elongate this fight, let us put the past behind us, and work towards a better future, a new era of peace."

"What?" Anna looked aghast, as if Dracula had personally attacked her with an onslaught of heinous words. "WHAT!?" She cried out, now with more anger than before.

Her face turned red as fury leapt from her eyes, spearing towards Dracula, who in turn smiled.

"I'm offering you peace, on strict terms of course."

"You hunted my family for decades, you have killed countless people in my village, you've prayed on innocents all across this country, and you want me to just forget that? To just lay down my weapons at your feet because you've had a change of heart?" Anna was fuming, stepping directly towards Dracula, to look him straight in the eyes. "Why?" She hissed through her teeth, eyes narrowing. "What is this new game Count?"

Dracula did not back away from the furious gypsy. He just gazed down at her, his eyes darkening as he sighed.

"Peace is all I ever wished between your family and mine."

"Liar." Anna snapped as she stepped backwards and pulled a dagger from her boot. "You wouldn't have killed them if that was the case."

"I had no choice," Dracula hissed, his eyes lighting blue now, as memories swept like a tide across his mind. "I offered the same bargain to each generation, and they always denied me. Now, I'm offering it to you. Peace, and you'll never have to worry about me for the rest of your life."

Anna stepped away further now, uneasiness turning in the pit of her stomach.

"What's the catch, you wouldn't just offer me peace without one." Anna shook her head. She heard the stories as a child, to never make a deal with the devil. He always had an alternative, Dracula was no exception.

"Must there always be a catch? Perhaps I am just tired of fighting my dear," Dracula drawled, leaning himself against a tree. It caught Anna off guard, how human it made him look. He was the apex predator, perfectly camouflaged in his human skin; but Anna knew better. He was anything but human.

"With you, yes. You never give anything without taking more. It's not in your nature," Anna spat, her hazel eyes darkening with memories of the past. "You don't know the term peace."

"Then teach me," Dracula shrugged casually. "I was a great general, I know the art of negotiation. Name your price Princess."  
"For peace? The only thing that could bring that, is with you being dead."

Dracula smirked, "My dear," he leaned closer to her face, peering deep into her eyes, "I am dead." Dracula then stood up straight and spread out his arms and chuckled, "or have you forgotten?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Anna rolled her eyes, leave it to Dracula for the dramatics.

"I want nothing more than peace between our bloodlines Princess. Are you not weary of this constant battle?"

"I'm wearier of this sudden want of a truce. What are you up to and at what cost will it come to my people and me?"

Dracula smiled darkly, "Now, you're asking the right questions." With that, Dracula lunged for Anna, causing her to scream.


	3. Memories ensnared

Anna rolled sideways, narrowly being missed by Dracula's sudden attack. She quickly got back to her feet, brushing off the dirt and leaves, when she heard Dracula laughing.

She looked to see his back towards her, his shoulders shaking, and heard a low laughter that was building into a booming one.

"What," she clenched her teeth in frustration, "is so funny?"

Dracula turned, amusement flickering in his dead eyes. "Why you, of course." Dracula gestured to her. "You are always so expectant of me to want to fight you. I have to attack just to hold your attention." He frowned now, "It seems to be the only way you listen to me. When I act like a monster."

"You ar-"

Dracula cut her off as he held up his hand and quickly shook his head. "Do not call me a monster Princess, it is an insult. Insulting me with not help with negotiations."

"I do not negotiate with vampires." Anna folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the dark prince.

Dracula clicked his tongue in disapproval as he began to walk around Anna, eyeing her closely.

"Would you like a history lesson, Princess? One I know your ancestors never told you."

She knew it wasn't really a question, he would tell her whether she wanted the lesson or not. Anna opted for the less aggravating approach.

"And what history lesson would that be." Anna drawled, though, she couldn't help feeling a twinge of curiosity. Dracula was a demon, but he was not a liar. Her father had always said, a creature of his caliber has no reason to lie. History though, she had learned, was always full of half-truths, as it tended to be written by the victors.

"The history of my family, and yours of course. We were not always enemies."

"I'm aware of that history."

"You're only made aware of what your ancestors wanted you to be aware of." Dracula countered, not bothering at all to sound anything but condescending. He had no time for Anna to argue with him, he wanted her to understand, he needed her to understand. She was the key to everything, and he had waited centuries for this moment. He frowned, _'Maybe killing her horse wasn't the best idea after all…'_

Anna wisely kept her mouth shut and motioned him to continue. Dracula knew he wouldn't have much time to explain, he knew Anna since she was a girl, having watched her. She wasn't one for schooling, as she tended skip most of her studies in the past.

"I know you're not as familiar with your ancestors as you should be, so allow me to fill in the blanks," Dracula held up a hand when Anna opened her mouth to retort, "and don't interrupt. You may ask questions after."

Anna scowled but said nothing as Dracula launched into the history of the war between he and the Valerious bloodline.

"Centuries before you were born, your family and I were just that. Family. Your ancestor was my father."

"I know this," Anna interjected haughtily.

"I said, do not interrupt." Dracula pinned Anna with a glare, abruptly causing her to snap her mouth shut. Dracula smiled coldly, then continued.

"Your ancestor made a deal with God, as I made a deal with the Devil. I was promised life if I could bring hell to this earth, I was granted eternity to do this. You see, I am a child of the Devil himself. Only… I came back not out of spite, not out of fear of being dead."

Anna narrowed her eyes.

"You look so much like her." Dracula's eyes flickered with pain briefly, causing confusion to Anna.

' _Who is he talking about?'_ She wondered, and as if Dracula could hear her thoughts himself, he went on with his explanation.

"I came back because I loved her. She was dying, you see. I wanted to save her. God would not grant me this wish even after I had begged. Begged for him to save her, give me a way. Let her live her life, I would take her place instead."

"But you were already dead, there would be no trade."

Dracula shook his head. "I committed a sin Anna, one that God could not see past."

Confusion now swept Anna, she couldn't follow. _'Sin… what sin could one commit after death?'_ Then it clicked.

"You took your own life," she gasped as Dracula confirmed her suspicion with a curt nod.

"God would not answer my pleas while living, so I took matters into my own hands, the only way I knew how."

Anna shook her head in disbelief. Everything he was saying contradicted the nature of his being, and he still did not answer who the women that he had loved so much, was. There were so many questions she wanted to ask all at once, but Dracula spoke over her.

"My father had other plans for her though. You see, she was ruined, having a child out of wedlock is not favored amongst my family. I loved her though, and I promised her the world once I came into power."

Dracula's eyes turned cold as they steeled over, the memories battering him down, he hadn't thought of her in so very long. His nostrils flared as he continued the tale.

"She grew ill shortly after giving birth to the child. I promised her I would find the cure, went behind my father's back to bring in doctors from all over to find the cure. Nothing was working." Dracula's voice grew hoarse as the memories took over him. "Her child, the child I swore to watch over and protect once born, was taken away."

Anna didn't comment on the child, instead she asked, "What happened to her, you made the deal to save her I assume?"

"I tried everything," he whispered, looking to the sky. "I tried everything to save her beautiful soul. It wasn't enough."

Anna stepped closer to Dracula now, peering into the deep hue of his blue eyes. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do so, but she reached out hesitantly and pressed her hand against his face.

"I'm sure she saw how much you loved her. What you did for her went beyond any act of love." Anna searched his eyes in hopes they would smile once more, this sadness was too much for her. It overpowered her senses and made her feel foggy and heartbroken. Like her soul was being shattered as she stared at this creature before her. Only, she was viewing him through new eyes. Even as her mind screamed to stop what she was doing, to not get to close; something else was driving her to console him.

Dracula gazed into Annas hazel eyes, searching as well, deep into her soul. He smiled sadly and took Annas hand from his face and held it in his own.

"When I made the deal with the Devil, he promised I could grant her an eternity of life. He promised immunity from any illness. He promised that we would be together forever," Dracula hissed, "but he didn't tell me that permitted me from walking in the day, from feeling emotions, he didn't tell me I would have to drink blood to sustain my very being. He didn't tell me I would be hollow."

Anna stepped back, the anger in Dracula was growing and he was unpredictable, whatever she had felt previously was gone now, and all her instincts were telling her to run. She pulled her hand from Dracula's, but yelped when he grabbed her forearms tightly, pulling her closer to him, so that his forehead was touching hers as his eyes bore into her own.

"I wouldn't take her soul, I refused to take that from her. She loved the sun too much, and I loved her even more. So; I let her go, I let her believe me dead, and she died, alone."

"But her child didn't die… how long ago was this Dracula?"

Dracula smiled sadly. "A lifetime and then more."

"What happened to her child?"

Dracula smiled ruefully. "She lived. She grew up, and eventually, her bloodline, found their way back into your family. Why, your very own mother had her spirit," He gazed into Annas eyes once more, "and you have her everything."

Annas eyes widened, as her world began to spin. "I am not her Dracula. Do not mistake me-"

"I know that Princess." His eyes flashed though, a primal and lusting look took form as a grin spread across his once pained face. She flinched as he cupped her face in his cold hands. "You are so much more."

"I don't understand the deal you told me about earlier, what deal were you trying to make with each generation of my family?"

"Yezibel was the key to my salvation, I just never knew. The devil needed her soul and I denied him just that by not making her what I was."

Anna jumped back now. "So now you need mine?!" She cried angrily. "You honestly believe me to be foolish enough to give that to you so willingly?"

"I don't expect anything from you my dear. I know I could never ask that of you, yet."

"You weren't talking about the Valerious bloodline were you… That's not the family you wanted to make the deal with." It finally clicked with Anna. The entire time, she only knew her father's side of history. His war with the prince of darkness. She was raised to hunt, to hate this creature because of what her ancestors from long ago swore.

Dracula nodded. "It's ironic, is it not? That the love of my life, the soul I yearned for all these years, ends up with one of my greatest enemies. Love is tricky like that, it likes to play games." Dracula stepped forward once more and reached his hand up to play with a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Annas face. "Fate can be cruel," His eyes flashed blue, "but I can be crueler."


	4. Deception of peace

Annas brow furrowed at Draculas' threat. She knew this creature was cruel, but what he was implying seemed deeper than just the simplicity of his words. He meant something more, of that she knew. She was aware that he didn't want her to understand the full meaning as well; like he said earlier, he wasn't going to ask anything of her _'yet'._

"What exactly do you want with me," Anna questioned, her voice tense with aggravation.

"First thing first Princess. Do you wish for peace between us?" Dracula held no look of malice, just simple questioning as he gazed into her eyes. What he intended to find in her gaze, she was unsure, but the gaze felt too heated so she tore her eyes from him.

"I want freedom for my people by the likes of you. They have lived in fear for too long because of your kind."

Dracula fought the urge to hiss angrily as he backed away from her slightly, if only to give her a bit of distance.

"We must survive, like any other creature in this world. What we eat, should not make us monsters. It is simply our nature."

"You do not eat. You drink. You take a life to sustain yours with no remorse. Even though you were once mortal, you hold no regard for what was once your laws of life as well."

Draculas eyes flashed with annoyance. He did not need a lecture to remind him of what he was. He had no choice though, it was a part of the bargain he had struck with the devil. He didn't know what it entailed at the time, as he was only focusing on that one goal.

 _'Yezibel…'_ he let her face surface to his memories once more. In these passing centuries, he could still remember her beautiful face. Though her voice was hazy, and her laugh no longer clear. He could never forget her face.

He looked at Anna once more, who bore such striking resemblance to the women he once loved. His dead heart shuttered briefly.

"Laws of mortals no longer apply to me Princess." His voice was icy.

Anna scowled deeply. "They do if you want to call for peace, Vladacious."

Her voice came out sharper than she intended, surprising herself by the boldness of her words.

If Dracula was surprised that Anna had used his name, he did not show it. Instead, he smiled lazily.

"I do love my name coming out of that beautiful mouth of yours."

Annas scowl deepened.

"Do not attempt to flatter me with your words. That will not work favorably."

Dracula chuckled as Annas temper began to flare even more.

 _'Such fire in her spirit…'_ he thought proudly. _'To harness that spirit. The things we could accomplish as one.'_

"What are your terms?" Anna cut his train of thought with the snap of her words.

"Does this mean you accept?"

"I will not accept anything until I know the terms. I am not a fool. I will not agree to anything until I can access said terms properly and thoroughly."

"Spoken like a wise leader," Dracula smirked as he began to pace back and forth. Anna followed his movements closely.

"First," he waved his hand in the direction of Annas horse, "let us take care of this unfortunate incident."

Anna followed his gaze to her dead horse and bit back a retort.

In her anger, she had forgotten about her horse that was now lying dead at the mouth of the forest.

Her horse; the last remaining bit of her family left; and she had not even tried to avenge him. She just let her mount lay in its blood, cold and rotting.

She felt ashamed. She was taught to always honor the dead, be it animal or human.

"He is dead. There is nothing left to be done," she whispered as she walked over to the beast laying in the snow. His beautiful black coat now looked dull against the starkness of the moss covered ground. The blood from his neck staining and matting his chest. Nothing deserved such a terrible death.

She clenched her fists. There would be no peace between them she decided as she gazed into her steeds' dead eye.

Dracula walked up behind Anna, inching close to her ear. She could feel his cold breath on the back of her neck as he whispered, "I am not the monster you think I am dear Anna."

He then reached around her and placed his hand over her eyes briefly. She jerked away from his touch, afraid of his intentions.

"Wha-"

"Turn around princess," Dracula instructed, grinning more to himself than to her.

She was weary, she knew that turning her gaze away from Dracula could potentially be fatal. She did not trust him.

"I insist." Dracula then grabbed her by the shoulders and whirled her around to face a now fully intact horse.

She gasped.

"How, wha- but wha-?" she was sputtering now. She didn't care how foolish she sounded, there was no proper reaction to be had other than the one she was currently giving.

"I needed you to listen to me," Dracula drawled. "Chasing down a Transylvanian horse can be quite taxing."

"Kazimir?" She barely loosed a breath as the horse stared at her with questioning eyes and huffed.

Anna flung herself against the horse and cried with relief. "Kazimir, thank God you're alright."

"God," Dracula hissed, "had nothing to do with it."

Anna straightened, rigid with a new-found anger. Kazimir neighed softly, as if to urge her to calm down. He nipped at her hair and chuffed softly, nuzzling her, letting her know he was alive and well.

"I didn't harm him, I merely made you see what I wanted you to see. It was an illusion."

Anna wasn't listening as she checked her horse for any signs of injury. "He is fine, Anna. You're wel-"

Anna spun on her heels to face Dracula, eyes blazing as she curled her lip back and nearly roared in anger.

"Do NOT tell me "you're welcome,"" Annas breathing quickened as she felt heat rise to her cheeks, her temper flaring. "Do not think, for one moment, that even though Kazimir is well; what you did, was at all in the realm of sane."

Dracula said nothing as the princess before him began to shake with anger. "That this was acceptable, all to keep me here. This is NOT how you negotiate peace, as you've proven here," she gestured to the spot she had seen Kazimirs' carcass.

She felt violently ill at the memory.

"I am getting on my horse," she said quietly, staring into Dracula's dark blue eyes, "and I am leaving."

Draculas eyes glowed with ire now as it was his turn to pull back his lip, but Anna held up a hand to stop him.

"You will not follow me. For if you do, I guarantee, there will never be a chance for peace between you and I."

"I always get what I want Princess." The count barely spoke above a whisper. It was a threat, that she was sure of.

"That may be true," she mused as she mounted her horse. Kazimir stomped the ground and Anna turned him away from Dracula, back towards the village before she said coldly, "But you'll a lifetime to wait, and then more."

His own words thrown at him like mud. She knew he had said it in a moment of pure honesty. He had said those words in a moment of pure agony, and she used them as a weapon now. To spite him.

He felt the beast inside him bristle at her disrespect, but he quelled it for now as he watched her turn from him.

Kazimir bolted into a gallop with a kick from Anna's heel; she needed to get as far from Dracula as possible. She was sure there would be retribution for her brashness.

Yet, she heard no screech, she heard no wings. Only the wind whipping her hair and face as Kazimir rode strong and hard towards the slumbering village.

The sky was darkening with each clomp of Kazimirs thundering hooves; still though; Dracula had not followed.


	5. Rage

He would not follow, not tonight at least. Right now, all Dracula wanted to do was hunt. He had not had a decent meal in well over a week. His reign over his temper was not ideal for dealing with the Princess, _'my Anna'_. He had tried though. He had not calculated her reaction appropriately, had not for seen this hurtle in his carefully laid trap.

He gaged that she would be upset about the measures he took to keep her listening; but the anger he saw was one that he did not expect from her. He was not aware she was capable of such ferocity in her stare.

He would remember for the future, just how volatile her temper really was, and how unforgiving her nature is in such a state.

He frowned as he gazed to the sky, looking at the pale moon that had now shown her face in between the clouds. He felt his own temper rise now as a sense of hopelessness filled him briefly.

He was a patient man, as he had nothing but time on his side. His only ally in his misery was time. Yet, it had also been an enemy. Centuries of bad decisions and ruined plans weighted heavy on his dead heart.

He growled, his teeth sharpening as his beast form and his human one flickered back and forth.

Control. He needed to regain his control. Impulsive actions proved to never work in his favor.

 _'That blasted horse'_ being one of those actions that had cost him the Princesses consideration.

A long strand of midnight black hair fell in front of his vision. Pulling it back with his pinky, he took a long intake of unneeded breath. Agitated, he shifted into his demonic form, and took flight in search of prey.

 _"I have waited too long already.'_ He flew hard and strong against the whipping wind. He hardly noticed though, as rage coursed through him. His rage was unyielding, a constant river beneath the resolve he had learned to wear upon his features from years of practice.

If he was honest with himself, the first century of his turning, he was no more than a monster that the Devil himself would have simpered away from.

He had cracked when he had come to terms that nothing would be as he had once dreamed. His human life, his human love, would want nothing to do with him had she known of his less than favorable actions.

He could not blame her though. No, she was simply a piece in the game that he never sought to use. His queen he would protect, whether it be in shadows or in the harsh light of day. He would not permit himself to ever fall that low. Even though he had yearned for her, even as he had wanted to go to her the first night he had come back.

The words though, that she had spoken, had broken him. Words that jarred and shattered him so deeply, that to this day, he could not shake the regret and the pain that coursed through him like an unholy fire.

He flew faster, screeching now. The night wind was his only answer back. As if in answer to his sorrow and rage, the howling winds screamed with him.

He would not remember, he could not remember. Not unless he wanted the sky to yawn open and swallow him whole. He almost wished for it to do just so. A reprieve, he pondered as he flew faster. A reprieve from this lonely existence that would never be sated. A master to the nightmare creatures of this land, yet he was not master to the own beast that claimed his soul over and over. A constant reminder of all that he has lost.

His anger though, that was something he could grasp, could comprehend. The anger and the guilt of his past that chased him now.

He snarled.

"You'll have a lifetime to wait," Annas words, HIS words, chased him, leaving his head spinning. "And then some." The last words beat into him just like the wind. His beast snarled louder, thrashing to be released entirely. He wanted to lose himself to the monster. He wanted to let go tonight.

His wings were a blur now, and his back ached with the effort of beating his wings. Never in his undead life had he flown so fast.

Another gust of wind pushed against him as he tunneled forward, challenging the wind against his own unholy frame.

 _'I will not wait any longer,'_ he seethed as he snapped out his wings, letting the wind catch them as a ships sails would. It was an effort not to tumble backwards in the sky.

He gazed down at the village below and smiled maliciously. He wasn't sure when he had turned away from the villages deep in the mountains, only to end up back at her village. He had no plans or wants to be this near to her just yet.

Upon her horse, sat the Princess of Transylvania, speaking to her people who were now all gathered around, torches lighting the night like fire flies.

A hunt was underfoot; for what; Dracula was unsure. He had not released one of his beasts, and his wives were now dead. It was only him in these lands. He growled low, an uneasiness growing over his bones.

He swooped silently to a roof where he listened intently. He wanted to know what his little princess was up to.

"It's not a vampire," one of the men hissed, his torch lighting his ragged face, his eyes wild with fury.

"We found no body though," another interjected.

Anna rubbed her temple. She had planned to place Kazimir in the stable, brush him down, and head to bed. She had not been prepared to see her villagers rallying with murder in their eyes.

Upon entering her village, she was swarmed by them, all buzzing for answers that she simply did not have.

"This is the second person to go missing within a day," someone shouted from the back. The crowd responded with a cry for revenge. Anna felt her mood altering towards a dangerous shift. If her people did not calm down, they would begin to attract more attention towards the creatures that prowled their lands.

"We must go ou-"

"NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS VILLAGE!" Anna finally yelled as all shouts died at the sound of her command.

"Look to the sky, all of you! Tell me, what do you see?"

Grumbling and shifting of feet on the dirt was only heard as they averted their gaze from her piercing one.

"Well?" her tone was sharp as she continued to stare them down. Finally, a faint voice from the back answered.

"Night."

"What comes out at night?" Anna continued to scold her people.

"Monsters," they all murmured in unison.

Anna sighed as she dismounted Kazimir, patting him on the side of his neck before turning to the villagers.

"We are all scared, but we need to be smart. We are unsure what this threat is, and until I learn more, everyone is forbidden from leaving the village past sundown. All must be in accounted for in our village from sundown until sunrise."

"So, we are to just forget of the people taken from our village?!" A woman yelled. Her voice cracked with distraught. "Who will find them then?"

Anna searched for the voice of the women and found her towards the middle of the crowd. Her round face was red with anger, her blue eyes seemed red and puffy from crying. On quick assessment, Anna gathered the missing person was a family member, and her heart went out to the older women.

She knew what it was like to lose a loved one, she had lost many as well.

Anna frowned as she rubbed her temple.

"I understand this is a hard time for you, but we will do everything in our power to find them," Anna quickly added, "during the day."

She knew the chances of finding the missing villagers was slim, but to risk more lives was not an option. Not when the threat was unknown.

"Who was taken?" Anna asked to the crowd.

"Elise, a girl of seven, and Tommen, a boy of twelve," a heavily red bearded man answered. Azril was his name. He was a well-known hunter in their village.

 _'Children, both are children…'_ Anna felt her gut twist. She would need to investigate this further tomorrow. Right now, she had to manage the crowd. They were restless, and that could be dangerous.

"I understand the horror of this situation, but please, we do not know what this threat is. Everyone with children, keep them indoors tonight. Make sure they are kept at home or in sight of you always when they are not at school or doing chores. They seem to be the targeted prey. Keep alert," Anna remained emotionless, taking role as leader rather than sympathizer. Her people needed someone to be a rock during this time, and if she were to falter, any chance of calm would be wiped away amongst her people.

"You say they were taken today? Perhaps they got lost. I will go with my guards tonight to search, everyone else, go home. Now." It was not a request to her people. She was left in charge of this village, of this land. She was determined to keep them safe.

She had a small kernel of hope that the children missing had gotten lost in the woods while playing. However, their age difference did limit that possibility immensely.

"Who are the parents of these children?" Anna asked; only the women who spoke earlier was the only one to step forward.

"I am their aunt, their parents are traveling until next summer," tears sprang in the eyes of the women again as the crowd parted so that Anna could walk to her. "I was left to look after them, and now," she broke down.

Anna knew the women, she was the baker's wife. A kind women who was loved by many of the villagers. To see her so distraught caused Annas heart to hurt.

Anna reached the women and embraced her, taking the plump women into her arms as she soothed her as best she could.

"We will find them Alijah," she whispered as the women sobbed helplessly. "We will find them and bring them back."

Dracula watched from a top the roof. His frown deepening as his suspicion rose. He would follow Anna into the woods tonight, if what he suspected was true, she would need his help. They all would.

He smiled. Fate was a tricky thing indeed, and for once, seemed to be working in his favor.


	6. Old enemies

Anna would not show fear. Not out here in the woods alongside her personal gaurd. She was a hunter, a fighter. The creatures that lurked in the shadows would sense it, and they would no doubt revel in it.

 _"My name is Anna Valerious. I am princess of Transylvania, I am a warrior. I will not be afraid,"_ Anna thought to herself as her eyes swept over the guards that now flanked her all around. They were strong men, and fiercely loyal. They had served her family for generations, all decedents of the first guards to her father's name. The crest of her house bore on their arms, and they wore the sigil proudly. Anna would not want anyone else alongside her at this moment in time.

She gazed to her captain, who was scanning the wood floor for any indication of struggle or passage through the terrain. There pines on the ground didn't seem disturbed. In fact, the only indication anyone had been here was by herself and her men.

The light of the moon was dimmed by the hazy night and the clouds kept rolling past, making the impossibly dark night, darker. She shivered from the wind biting through her riding leathers as she nudged Kazimir into a slow walk.

"Easy boy, I'm not going to let anyone harm you," she whispered to the nervous horse. He had been stomping the ground and snorting, while shifting from side to side. It didn't settle Annas nerves as she sensed that they were being watched. She continued to stroke Kazimir, making soft shushing noises to ease his nerves as best she could.

"Princess, shall we release the hounds?" a guard spoke as he held the leashes of the three dogs tighter to him.

They whined and pulled against the tethers, practically begging for the hunt and almost knocking him from his saddle. He grunted as he gave a sharp tug for them to heel. They whined more but relented some, gazing up at him imploringly.

"Not yet, wait until we get to the clearing," she responded as her eyes scanned for any signs of broken twigs or footsteps on the muddy trail.

So far, they had no luck.

"Shall we split up, to cover more ground?" Another guard asked as he examined the pines for low broken branches. He had dismounted his steed, who was stomping the ground much like Kazimir was earlier.

Anna shifted in her saddle when deafening silence enveloped her entire party. The forest went still. _'No, something is definitely not right,'_ Anna thought. She turned to say as much to the guard when a scream erupted in the distance. It sounded like a child was screaming, but as soon as it had sounded, it had stopped.

Ice coated Annas veins as she held up a hand to stop her party from going further. She went over all the information she had gathered from her villagers, from the baker's wife, and from guards posted near the forest boarders.

No one claimed to see the children leave for the forest path, only that they had disappeared.

Alijah, weeping, said she had asked the boy to fetch firewood, where his sister had begged to follow.

That would mean the boy would at least have a weapon at his disposal if the worst should occur. Still, something was not right.

 _" How could no one have seen the children leave? Where had the children come from anyways and from what town; and why would their parents just leave them here of all places? Everyone knew Transylvania was plagued by Dracula and his like. This makes no sense,"_ Anna's mind raced as she scanned the forest.

"I don't have a good feeling about being here, and I have a worse feeling about following that scream," one of her guards whispered as he drew his sword.

Anna nodded in agreement. "We need to proceed with caution, I don't trust that, that scream came from a child."

She watched the faces of her men become taunt as they nodded in agreement.

"We should split up to cover more ground Princess," her captain suggested but Anna shook her head.

"No longer an option, we stay together," she instructed as she softly urged Kazimir forward. He seemed reluctant but obeyed, nickering wearily to the other horses.

Anna steeled herself as a wind blew and sent a smell that teased her senses. The smell was familiar, haunting almost.

The wind blew stronger around her and the howl of wind called her name. The hair on her arms stood up as she felt the uneasiness creep along her entire body. She glanced to her men, who all wore similar expressions. Their eyes were darting around the darkened forest, jumping slightly every time a twig snapped under the hooves of the horsed.

"Stephan," Anna called to her captain, "something isn't right, what do you make of this?"

Stephan did not respond however, as his eyes were glazed over. Instead he kept riding forward.

"Captain Stephan," Anna spoke more firmly, hoping to grab the older man's attention. He did not respond and Anna knew this was no normal reaction, something was very wrong.

Sweeping her gaze over all the men, she noticed they all were sitting very still in their saddles, eyes glazed over just like the captains.

Anna halted her horse, hoping they would follow suite, hoping they would still have some amount of awareness.

Anna looked around her now, gaging how far she was in the forest, and all escape routes if something were to go wrong, and she was sure something was going to go very wrong.

"Turn around now, my dear," Stephan suddenly turned to Anna, eyes still blank.

 _'My dear… no one calls me my-'_

"Dracula," Anna hissed as she pulled the reigns back on Kazimir, urging him to back up and away from her captain now.

She felt a breeze behind her and then she was yanked from her saddle. Kazimir gave a startled cry and reared up on his hind legs. Upon the realization of who now held his mount captive, he turned threateningly on Dracula, but was subdued by one look from the dark prince. He calmed and became docile even, standing still much like her entire party had now down. They were all under the thrall of his power.

Dracula smiled and focused his attention on the princess, his hand caressing her throat as she struggled against his hold.

"In the flesh, my dear," He crooned.

Anna continued to struggle and scream a stream of curses. Dracula's hold tightened as his voice turned icy.

"Quiet or they will hear you!" Dracula growled as he covered her mouth.

Anna stilled as her heart leapt to her throat.

' _Who?'_ she thought frantically.

"You should instead be asking, "What"?" Dracula answered her silent question out loud.

Anna shivered against him. She hated that her mind was an open book to him. She swore she felt him smirk down at her as soon as she thought this. _'Bastard.'_

He clicked his tongue in disapproval to her last inward comment.

"I would save the name calling for the threat ahead; I am not the enemy here," Dracula drawled rather lazily. Anna growled against his hand in response.

"Now, I am going to remove my hand, but I need you to listen to me carefully."

Annas eyes blazed defiantly and Dracula sighed with no hint of amusement, "Unless you wish for your entire party to die tonight, Princess; you will listen."

Anna was proud, that had been both an asset and a fault of hers since she was just a child. Her father would scold her, telling her that vanity and ego did not belong in the heart of a ruler. "It only adds sufferance and plight to your soul, Anna," he warned when she would argue against policy and dictation of her court.

Here, with her men in immediate danger to an unknown threat, and Dracula himself; her pride would do no justice. It would cause more than sufferance on her soul. It would be her undoing if she were responsible for their deaths.

She nodded indicating she was ready to heed Dracula's warning. Anna willed the tension to leave her body so that he could physically see her compliance.

Dracula released her wearily and stepped back from her, unsure if she would attack or listen to his warning. She was spirited, and that tended to cause problems in situations such as these.

"Your forest is now being inhabited by creatures that have not roamed here for centuries. I had driven them out long ago," Dracula whispered in hushed tones.

Dracula whispering was even more unsettling to her. The dark prince was supposedly the strongest creature of Hell itself-

Yet for him to whisper about others, to see a hint of panic in his eyes. Anna shivered at the thought.

This was worse than Anna had predicted. She was foolish to come here so ill prepared.

"You had no way of knowing the danger, Anna. You simply thought this was a search for two lost children," Dracula reassured her once he read her thoughts.

She frowned at him and her brow furrowed. "How do you know why we are here?"

Dracula did not back down from her accusing stare.

"I am always aware of your movements Princess, and I have no shame if it means I keep you alive."

"I do not need-"

Dracula held up his hand to silence her. "Now is not the time to parry our words, my dear. Your lives," Dracula looked pointedly at her entire party when speaking, "are more important than your accusations, Princess."

Anna huffed but said nothing. She could almost hear her father chiding her, telling her to not be foolish and listen. "Your life is not the only one at stake here," he would say.

"Get on with it then, what would you have us do?" Anna crossed her arms as she stood stiffly before Dracula.

"Leave this forest with your men, and let me handle this," Dracula instructed sharply as he took a moment to take in his surroundings. He hissed quietly as his eyes narrowed at the darkness that enveloped the path onwards.

"Absolutely not!" Anna almost yelled, stepping forward to get into Dracula's face.

Normally Dracula would be amused by Annas boldness. It always thrilled him when she challenged him so openly. This time however, he could not guarantee her safety and her men's. He had no time for her haughtiness.

"It is not a request," he spoke softly as he looked down at her, his eyes blazing that eerie blue that awoke Anna from her dreams.

"I do not take orders from you," Anna seethed, "you have no jurisdiction here."

"I believe this land, this forest, and all of Transylvania is my jurisdiction. As I was ruler here long before you."

Anna smirked, "That may be true; but you are no longer alive. Thus, your reign is forfeit."

"Symantec's, my dear," Dracula smirked back. "And I am the living dead, if we are going to be politically correct."

"Symantec's," Anna replied, her arms tightening as her jaw clenched with frustration.

"I'm still very much alive Anna," Dracula's eyes narrowed as he lowered his face towards hers, "but you will not if you do not leave. Now."

"There are two chil-"

"I will find them."

"You," Anna nearly snorted. "why should I trust anything you say?"

"Because right now, I am the only hope those children have, if they are even here to begin with," Dracula was getting impatient. The more time that Anna wasted arguing with him, the less time he had to take the creatures he feared were here, by surprise.

 _'I should have simply gone in front of them rather than try to warn her,'_ Dracula frowned as he glared at the gypsy before him.

"Do not make me take matters into my own hands. I can force you to obey." He stepped closer to Anna, towering over her tiny form. "That is not something I wish to do."

Anna wished her men had control of their bodies, at least then she wouldn't feel so small and defenseless. Dracula seemed to notice her discomfort and relented, stepping back slightly. His glowering did not cease however. He was waiting for Anna to decide.

"I cannot, as a leader, return to my village without looking for those children," Anna looked at him pleadingly now. "Please, I will allow you to send my men away. Not me."

Dracula searched her eyes, and knew this was a wasted battle, and he did not wish to force her hand. He would never gain her trust if he sent her away, and she would never forgive herself if something were to happen to those children, and she did nothing. It was not a guilt he wished upon her heart.

"You do not play hero," Dracula instructed.

Anna looked at him with surprise and confusion.

"Play hero?" she asked.

He did not answer, but instead kept talking, "You will stay at my side at all times. If I tell you to run, you run. You do not question me. Not in this."

"I will not be treated as a child," Anna argued, her fists balling up as her face flushed scarlet.

Dracula suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her by her forearms, causing her to gasp as the suddenness of his movements.

"You were not prepared for my attack just now. You will not be prepared for theirs. You are a human Anna! You listen to me. For your safety, you listen. For once in your life, just do as I say!" He practically spat and Anna could see the fear in his eyes. His weariness and reluctance of even letting her come.

"Why? Why let me come then?"

Dracula considered her question as he gazed into her eyes, as if trying to find the answer locked away in there.

"Just say you'll listen," he urged.

Anna knew it was pointless to argue if she wanted to go with him. She would have to trust him this one time. For the sake of those children, she had to ally herself with the devil himself.

She nodded and he released her arms and he straightened. He tugged at his jacket and rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension from his muscles.

"Remember Anna, if I say run?"

"I run." She answered.

"Your men, they will not come. I can not protect you and your entire party," he frowned. "But they could be used as a distraction."

"My men are not pawns!" Anna looked at him appalled he would even consider that to be a viable option.

"Fine," Dracula sighed as he waved his hand in the direction of the men.

They all straightened in their saddles and turned their horses around. Even Kazimir seemed to follow the commands. It made her wonder how much power Dracula had over man and beast.

"They will be sent back to the castle, and will not return here tonight. They may have a headache come tomorrow," Dracula spoke softly as his eyes grew hazy, "but they will not befall any harm." His eyes cleared and turned towards Anna once more.

"Is this sufficient, Princess?" He smirked, already knowing her answer.

Anna glowered at Dracula but nodded. Dracula did not return her nod with a smirk. Instead, he looked worried as he gazed ahead into the gloom and frowned more.

"Whatever we see here Princess, know that this was not my doing. Even I have limitations on my monsterous nature."

Anna shot him a quick glance, and shuddered. For Dracula to be this weary, was more than worrisome now.

"Are the children still alive?"

"Do you know these children Anna?"

By not answering her question, Anna feared the worst. He was avoiding answers that should be a simple yes or no. He was hiding something.

Dracula knew that Anna saw through his attempt to divert her question. He wasn't trying to mask the truth, but simply avoid any speculations until he was sure what he feared was valid.

"I don't see how that is important," Anna said slowly, trying to make the connection before Dracula explained.

"Yes or no Princess," Dracula was getting agitated with his growing anxiety.

"No, I only know that they are the niece and nephew of Alijah," she answered.

"Did anyone see the children leave?"

"No," Anna shifted uneasily.

"When did the children arrive at the village?"

"I'm not sure, I just know they are being watched until their parents are come back." Anna was getting agitated by all the questions.

They were wasting time.

Dracula's frown deepened as he fixated his gaze on Anna. "I fear you're walking into a trap Princess, keep close. They can smell fear."

"Who?!"

"They're known as the brime," Dracula's eyes glowed blue. "They were the first creatures made by the Devil."


	7. Seeking Truth

"I need you to do exactly what I say, do you understand ne?" Dracula left no room for an arguement.

Anna glowered at Dracula but nodded.

Dracula found her nod sufficient enough and turned his attention back to their surroundings. He had to refrain form emitting a growl of irritation at the insufferable women. It would be a lot easier if he was the only one in peril. Anna's life belonged to him alone, and no beast of this world or Hells had rights to it.

"What are we-"

"Hush," Dracula interrupted sharply. He needed to listen to the quiet that had now fully encased the landscape. The forest had stopped its eternal chatter and that did not sit well for him.

He was usually accustomed to such silence, as the quiet was brought on by him on most cases; but not tonight.

'I cannot speak out loud, Princess. Trust me and stay close,' he sent his thoughts into Anna's' mind.

Her eyes narrowed but she nodded once more. This was not her battle she realized, she was the weak link here and it was a wonder alone that Dracula even allowed her to stay… but it was puzzling all the same why.

It was also puzzling why he was protecting her, as she would have thought this was the easiest way to finally let her family die out. She was the last of the Valerious.

'I am not done with our games my little one,' he smirked. This earned him one of Anna's famous glares. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a twig snapped close to Draculas' left side. Somewhere in the thicket of the trees.

A hiss slithered out of the darkness and Anna's heartbeat picked up. She could feel the evil there, and knew this was deadlier than even Dracula.

'Don't move, Anna,' Dracula instructed as he stepped in front of her.

'We need to leave,' Dracula said as he moved closer to Anna, still keeping her shielded from whatever was headed their way. 'I cannot fight them with you here."

'No, my village will suffer,' Anna replied vehemently. 'I cannot go there and tell them they are still in danger.'

'Curfew my dear, I asked you to trust me did I not?'

Another twig snapped and Dracula shifted in a blink of an eye. Anna let out a startled scream and stepped back.

'It's still me Princess, remain calm. They feed off fear. We need to leave.'

"Don't be scared little human. The Prince of Darkness lies," a voice that sounded like many cooed. There was still no shapes forming in the darkness, but the voice sounded so close, like it was in her head.

"We are not here to hurt you, but let you see the truth,"

'Don't listen Anna,' Dracula now turned to Anna.

Her eyes were wide now, scanning into the darkness to try to find the voice.

'Take my hand,' he reached out quickly, 'trust me… please.'

"Stay, don't you want to hear the truth? Why he keeps you alive, why you matter to him so? Don't you want to hear the promise he made to the Dark Father?" the voice laughed.

This was a game to this creature. To hold her in place, to trap her.

'Anna, take my hand,' Dracula reached for her now but Anna stepped back.

'What curse?' Her eyes flashed dangerously. 'What about my soul?'

"It's not just your soul, your families too, the Valerious Curse," the voice hissed. "You know nothing yet mortal, but I am here to show you."

Dracula lunged and grabbed Anna in one sweep. He had enough and was not going to play this dangerous game. He would rather risk Anna's wrath then her life. He needed her alive. Curse the creatures for interfering with his plans, his years of waiting and calculations.

Anna was high above the trees before she could finish her scream. Dracula's wings boomed loud into the night.

"Put me down!" Anna screamed as she thrashed in his arms. Dracula just growled as his claws wrapped around her form, holding her tighter to him.

"Quit your insolence," he spoke harshly as she yelped from the pain. His claws had dug into her sides, and she was sure he drew blood.

"I haven't even begun to hurt you, be quiet and let me think," he snapped as he flew hard and fast against the wind.

Anna shivered but said nothing as he flew over the forest and past her village. A new wave of panic begun to take root.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe," was his clipped response.

Anna knew there was no point in responding when she saw him bare his fangs in agitation. She didn't have a death wish after all.


	8. Freefall

He continued to fly on, past the starkness of bare trees and moonlit mountains. Anna refrained from burrowing into his chest and arms as the wind whipped through her coat and riding leathers.

There was a lingering tension between them and Dracula's agitation seemed to be seeping into her very psyche. With each passing wing beat, she felt her anxiety inch upwards within her. The subtle clawing feeling in the pit of her stomach was now turning into a raging war. Her heartbeat was increasing as her skin began to prickle and her breathing became leaded in her chest.

"It's not just your soul but your families too…" The words crashed within her like a battering ram. Those voices that hissed and sounded of old and new; that had slithered along her and taken root. "Don't you want to hear the promises he made to the Dark Father?"

She turned the word "Dark Father" around in her head. She knew those creatures meant the Devil, that they had to have been sent by his very command.

This was too much for Anna to handle, too much for her to comprehend in such a short span of time. Her thoughts were jumbled, she was terrified, and Dracula had not stopped flying.

Anna glanced up to see his teeth were still bared as his cobalt eyes looked straight ahead to the unknown destination.

A jolt quickly pulled Anna from her thoughts as Dracula banked a hard right. She let out a scream as he quickly plummeted towards the tree line.

Something was wrong; he wasn't balanced and his wing strokes were frantic. Though her vision was jarred with each flap, she was able to see what had caused the damage. An arrow was protruding from where the wing met his back at the underside of his wing.

"Dracula… you need to stop flapping, it's going to cause more damage!" Anna shouted as she watched the arrows shaft drive deeper into the flesh. It looked excruciating.

"Please, glide down, we have to get the arrow out of you," she was pleading now. Though she was fearful for Dracula, she was more concerned for her safety. He could drop her at any second if the pain was too much.

"I can't, it hit a nerve. I can't keep flying like this or hold the wing straight," Dracula said through clenched teeth.

Before Anna could reply, another arrow whizzed past, just barely missing her as Dracula banked another hard right.

More arrows came from the blackened forest as Dracula flapped his wings to shoot upwards into the clouds, all the while screeching with pain.

"You need to pull the arrow out, Anna. I can't heal with it still embedded in," Dracula had to keep from screeching as he flapped harder towards the clouds and out of range from he arrows.

"I need you to reach up and pull the arrow out quickly. Do not bend the shaft towards you or you're likely to tear a tendon of mine. I can't fly with a broken wing."

Anna's heart was pounding in her ears as she felt bile reach her throat.

"There's no way I can get the arrow out without hurting you further, we are being knocked around by wind and you can't even keep yourself steady in flight!"

She was assessing the arrow now, just an arms reach away if she balanced herself precariously on his arms and shoulder. This was no easy task. The arrow was embedded deep and the stability required for removing the arrow was not there.

"Anna, we do not have time-" but Dracula was cut off as another arrow found its mark into his side. Clearly these bowmen were not human, as he knew he was high enough where any mortal would never be able to pull his bow to achieve such range.

Anna was now panicking, as she felt Dracula's left arm snake around her waist fully and yank her against. Her bottom half was dangling as he used his right arm to reach behind her and to his left side where the arrow was and yank.

He was panting now and in clear agony.

"Anna, I don't have much time," he growled as he flung used his magic to make the arrow in his hand disappear. "You need to remove the arrow or whoever is after me will succeed from knocking me from the sky."

She was going to vomit. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for what she had to do. Anna quickly muttered a prayer to God to get them through, and hoped he would be merciful, even to the son of the Devil.

"I need you to lift me up closer to your wing," she yelled over the roaring wind. Another arrow whizzed past her head and she screamed.

Dracula was losing altitude, as the arrow was doing its job. His strokes were shorter and weaker with each passing beat, and the ground was coming closer to them.

"wrap your legs around my waist to stabilize yourself, and I'll support your upper body," Dracula maneuvered Anna into position as she did what she was told. She would not focus on how utterly wrong this seemed.

"Remember to pull the arrow straight out," Dracula warned.

Anna just grunted as she wrapped herself around him and grabbed the back of his neck to keep herself up. With her right hand she reached up and grabbed hold of the shaft and yanked it hard.

Her world plummeted with a deafeaning shriek.

This was the end, they were going to crash and she was going to die.


End file.
